Cuando el tiempo no cuenta
by Ire-96
Summary: Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y e llegado nueva a Forks...¿El problema, os preguntareis? El tiempo pasa...incluso para mi...
1. El principio

A veces, las casualidades más inocentes son el comienzo de historias que marcan la vida de mucha gente. Así me paso ami me llamo Isabella Swan mis mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie nos mudamos a Forks para hacer el ultimo año de de camino era nuestro primer dia estabamos las tres muy nerviosas.

-Chicas estoy muy nerviosa ¿y vosotras?-dijo Alice

-Yo un poco es el primer dia y no sabemos lo que nos espera...-dijo Rosalie mirandome

-Chicas no esteis preocupadas mientras estemos juntas las tres no tendremos ningun problema-las dije intentando que mi voz pareciera segura.

Cuando bajamos del coche todo el mundo del aparcamiento se no quedo mirando nosotras tambien los mirabamos pero yo solo me puede fijar en tres chico que estaban en un esquina apoyados en un porsche blanco igual que ellos nos miraban a nosotras.

-Mirar a esos tres...¿los a veis visto?-dijo Rosalie señalando disimuladamente.

-Si pero vamos an entrar que vamos a llegar tarde el primer dia y ademas tenemos que ir a secretaria a por los horarios y las llaves de las taquillas-las dije pero sin quitar la mirada a uno de los tres chicos.

Subimos las escaleras de instituto que estaban al lado de los chicos nosotras les mirabamos de reojo igual que ellos a nosotras,al entrar nos encontramos con un monton de gente que nos dejo paso mirandonos de repente salio un chica.

-Hola me llamo Jessica si teneis alguna duda de donde estan las clases o algo preguntarmelo-nos dijo amablemente

-Hola yo me llamo Rosalie,y ellas son Bella y Alice-dijo Rosalie señalandonos

-Hola-dijomos las dos al unisono

-Encantada de conoceros bueno yo me tengo que ir despues nos vermos en la cafeteria Ok Adios-dijo alejandose

-Adios-gritamos las tres

Llegamos a secretaria y habia una mujer con un ordenador tecleando muy rapido y no se habia dado cuenta de que habiamos entrado nos acercamos disimuladamente.

-Hola buenos dias somos las nuevas queriamos los horarios y las llaves de nuestras taquillas-dijo Alice amablemente

-Hola podeis esperar un momento que os busque...-dijo-Aqui teneis que tengais muchisima suerte...-nos dijo con un tono a sarcasmo

Estuvimos buscando las clase de matematicas que es la que nos tocaba cuando la encontramos nos paramos delante y tomamos aire para tranquilizarnos y contamos hasta tres y entramos de a los asientos y solo me puede fijar en un chico con el pelo caoba , unos ojos color miel y con una sorisa de el habia un chico fuerte,el pelo negro y los ojos igual que el chico anterior.Y por ultimo estaba el chico rubio,flaco y muy rijido como si se estuviera conteniendo las ganas de algo y los ojos color miel.

-Ho-hola somo las nuevas...-dijo Rosalie que solo miraba al chico del pelo negro

-A si bueno pues os vais a sentar...Isabella con Edward , Rosalie con Emmet y Alice con Jasper-dijo el profesor señalando donde era.

Cuando ya estabamos sentadas as tres vi como Alice hablaba con...Jasper y Rosalie con no decia nada solo miraba a la pizarra yo intentaba sacar algun tema pero el nunca me respondia no sabia lo que le pasaba,cuando acabo la clase nos fuimos las tres a la cafeteria y Jasper y Emmet llamaron a Alice y Rosalie pero Edward no dijo nada,asique me sente con Jessica que me estaba esperando con un monton de amigos mas.

-Hola chicos ¿me puedo sentar con vosotrso?-dije mirando a Jessica

-Si ponte aqui a mi lado-me dijo dando una golpecitos en la silla

Cuando terminamos de comer nos fuimos otra vez para las clases y cuando terminaron nos fuimos para mi coche para irnos a casa.

-¿Que tal os a ido en las clases chicas?-las pregunte

-Muy bien Jasper es muy simpatico me encantaria conocerle mas y a ti Rosalie que tal te a ido-le dijo

-Perfecto Emmet es el capitan del equipo de futbol y es muy guapo quiero que llege mañana para hablar con el otravez y tu Bella ¿que tal?-dijo Rosalie

-Pues muy mal no me a hablado nada y solo me miraba intentaba sacar algun tema y pasaba asique voy a hacer lo mismo yo con el-dije

Y si darme cuenta ya habiamos llegado a casa se bajaron Alice y Rosalie pero yo las dije que queria irme un rato a dar una vuelta por algun encontre con una playa y me puse a andar un rato y me encontre con un chico moreno alto y con los ojos castaños y fuerte me le quede mirando un rato y se hacerco a mi

-Hola me llamo Jacob y tu eres...-me dijo mirandome a los ojos

-Me llamo Bella y son nueva por aqui-le dije examinandole disimuladamente


	2. Todo cambia

Despues de examinarle me quede mirandole fijamente a sus ojos color chocolate me quede embobada.

-Bueno si quieres te enseño todo esto...-me dijo

-Encantada-le dije

Fuimos los dos por la playa tranquilamente y me enseño sitios hermosos que nunca me habia imaginado cuando nos metimos en el bosque

Vi una casa muy grande y luminosa

-Jacob ¿de quien es esa casa?-le dije mirando

-Son de los Cullen mejor que nos vayamos de aqui...-me dijo cogiendome de la mano

Cuando me di cuenta esta Edward mirandome con una mirada interesante que me hizo preguntarme por dentro que estaba pensando era un chico que me causaba mucha curiosidad y no sabia por que, queria hablar con el para saber que le pasaba conmigo pero no me atrevia.

Volvimos y sin darme cuenta se hizo de noche el tiempo se me pasaba volando al lado de Jacob.

-Losiento me tengo que ir mis compañeras de piso se preguntaran donde estoy me quedaria aqui contigo-le dije mirandole fijamente

-A mi tambien me gustaria que te quedaras pero espero verte pronto...-me dijo manteniendo la miranda

Nos despedimos y me meti en el coche y derrepente ya no estaba me dirigi a casa enseguida y cuando llegue estaba Rosalie y Alice esperandome en el porche.

-Hola chicas...-las dije dandolas un abrazo a la vez

-Donde as estadooo...-me dijo Alice

Nos metimos para casa y nos preparamos la cena y nos sentamos en el sofa las tres y las empece a contar todo lo que habia vivido toda la tarde se quedaron con la boca abierta nos empezamos a reir las tres a la vez. Ya era muy tarde asique cada una nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir.

Cuando sono el despertador me levante muy rapido me fui al baño y me lave la cara. Alice y Rosalie todavia estaban dormidas asique me puse en medio de las dos habitaciones y abri las dos puertas.

-CHICAS DESPERTAROS-dije gritando

Alice se cayo de la cama y Rosalie se levanto de un salto. Nos vestimos y desayunamos y nos fuimos al coche. Cuando llegamos Alice y Rosalie salieron escopetadas hacias sus repectivos futuros novios iban muy felices y Edward se me volvio a quedar mirando fijamente y yo no aparte la vista. Me tocaba matematicas.

-Hola...-dijo Edward

Me quede helada al escuchar aquella voz de terciopelo me encantaba todo de el.

-Hola me llamo Isabella Swan pero me puedes llamar Bella...-le dije mirando aquellos ojos miel el se quedo mirando los mios.

-Yo soy Edward-me dijo

-Lose...-me rei bajito-¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?

-Si tu tranquila-me dijo

-¿Porque no me hablabas?-le dije seria

-No sabia que temas sacar y si te digo la verdad cuando te vi entrar por la puerta...-me dijo

Derrepente sono la campa y yo deseaba saber lo que me queria decir pero nos teniamos que ir a otras clases y ya no le veria hasta la comida y alomejor no hablaba con el hasta mañana otra vez en matematicas,salio de la clase muy rapido y ya no le vi.

Rosalie y Alice pasaron a mi lado con Emmet y Jasper muy contentas y riendose a carcajadas no se dieron cuenta que estaba a su lado.

Era la hora de la comida y estaba en la cola y unas manos por detras me taparon los ojos eran unas manos frias.

-¿Quien soy?-me dijo

En cuanto escuche esa voz aterciopelada me di cuenta que era Edward.

-Espera que lo piense...Edward-le dije con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Te vienes a comer conmigo los dos solos?-me dijo cogiendome la bandeja

-Vale-le dije enseguida-Bueno ¿Que me querias decir en clase de matematicas?Que a tocado la campana y no as terminado y tengo ganas de saberlo...-le dije mirando al plato.

-Pues...me encantaste en cuanto bajaste de tu coche tus ojos, tu pelo bueno toda entera-me dijo acariciandome el pelo un poco-Ahora me tocan a mi las preguntas¿Que piensas de mi?

-Si te digo la verdad me encanta tus ojos, tu pelo y sobretodo tu voz...-encuanto termine me puse roja como un tomate.

Estuvimos hablando toda la hora de la comida y riendonos,todo el mundo se nos quedaba mirando pero ami no me importaba estaba muy agusto y con la persona que acabo la hora de la comida.

-Te llevo a tu casa en mi coche-me dijo cogiendome la mano

-Vale pero se lo voy a decir a Rosalie y Alice-le dije

-No hace falta ya se lo e dicho-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues encantada de que me lleves...-le dije

Me abri la puerta del copiloto muy amable como siempre era el y el se sento en el del camino se me hizo muy corto y cuando llege a casa estaba mi coche fuera.

-Espero que me vuelvas a traer...-le dije-nos vemos mañana en el instituto vale...

-Encantado...-me dijo-Adios

-Adios...-le dije muy ilusionada

Cuando cerre la puerta y me dirijia a entrar derrepente Edward me cogio del brazo y me llevo hasta el dandonos un beso dulce y muy esperado para mi, cuando nos separamos nos reimos los dos yo me tuve que meter a mi casa pero yo sentia como me miraba Edward que no se fue hasta que me despedi de el con la mano ya dentro. Tenia muchas ganas de que llegara mañana para encontrarme otra vez con el.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capi y me comenten **


End file.
